Caminos separados
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Luego de separarse por que la sociedad no acepta que dos hombres se amen, Jack e Hipo intercambian algunos correos contándose lo que pasan mientras tratan de sacar esos sentimientos desde adentro de ellos. AU Yaoi ackxHipo


**Caminos separados.**

 **Resumen:** Luego de separarse por que la sociedad no acepta que dos hombres se amen, Jack e Hipo intercambian algunos correos contándose lo que pasan mientras tratan de sacar esos sentimientos desde adentro de ellos. AU

 **Advertencia: Hay muchas menciones a la religión o a Dios, puede ser que algunas veces parezca un poco ateo XD También mención de terapias para "curar" la homosexualidad. YAOI Jack x Hipo. Un Hipo MUY religioso... ¿Algo OC? Recuerden que son correos...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Querido Hipo:_

 _Realmente me parece una barbarie tener que separarnos por solo ser hombres y amarnos ¿Acaso no tenemos el mismo derecho que todos de querernos? Pero te entiendo, realmente entiendo que no quieras decepcionar a tus padres y seguirme. Vas a la iglesia, pero cuando te pido que vengas conmigo no te pido que le des la espalda a tus ideales. Dios te juzga por tus acciones, no por quien amas._

 _En estos momentos estoy en Europa, mis padres me han dicho que hay varias formas de liberarme de esta "enfermedad" y me han hecho hablar con múltiples personas que eran homosexuales y dejaron de serlo, pero nada de eso a disminuido el amor que siento por ti._

 _Olaf, mi pequeño cachorro, parece ser el único que me entiende._

 _Lo se, se que te había prometido no buscarte más, no decirte donde estaba y también te dije que no volverías a saber de mi. Pero no puedo simplemente dejarte atrás Hipo, necesito saber que alguien es capaz de escucharme sin juzgarme tan duramente como lo hacen todos._

 _Pocos son los que saben de lo que sufro, a veces siento que lo que siento por ti no debería estar ahí y te odio por causarme todo esto, pero luego entro en la depresión y te agradezco de haber estado ahí, de haberte conocido. Pero ahora solo estoy en casa, luego voy al psicólogo varias horas y, a veces, Elsa logra convencer a mis padres de dejarme salir con ella. Ellos creen que ella me ayudará a superar lo que siento por ti, a superar y dejar atrás mi enfermedad, pero realmente dudo que alguien pueda._

 _Mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti, siempre._

 _Te amo._

 _Con cariño, Jack Frost._

.

 **Querido Jack:**

 **Ni siquiera debería responderte, debí borrar tu correo e ir directo a la iglesia a resar para olvidarte.**

 **Pero no puedo hacerte esto, a veces siento que las cosas son contradictorias "Ama a tu prójimo como te amas a ti mismo" Pero ¿En el próximo no están también los hombres? Todos me dicen que el amor es bueno y a veces, no se como nuestro amor puede ser pecado. Pero si los pastores lo dicen deben tener razón Jack, lo que hicimos estuvo mal y lo mejor es tomar caminos distintos, estamos pecando, solo si nos arrepentimos podremos llegar al cielo luego de la muerte.**

 **No podemos amarnos, no podemos estar cerca si quiera, consigue una preciosa mujer y forma una familia, como yo tengo pensado hacerlo. Hay que olvidarnos de todo, tal vez Dios nos perdoné al final.**

 **Hipo.**

 **.**

 _Querido Hipo:_

 _¡Respondiste! Estoy tan contento de ello._

 _Tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿Tal vez Dios nos perdone al final o la sociedad? Te entiendo y respeto tu forma de pensar amor, pero no estoy tan de acuerdo._

 _Nadie puede decir "Irás al cielo o al infierno" porque, dime ¿Esa persona fue hacia allí y volvió? Nadie sabe exactamente como Dios nos juzga, solo pueden suponer..._

 _Pero dejemos de hablar de ello, no voy a discutir lo de la religión ni si es pecado o no._

 _Yo solo sé que te amo y que mi sentimiento está aquí y mi corazón, sigue latiendo por ti._

 _No puedo olvidarte, aunque el psicólogo me dice que en menos de un año estaré "curado", me parece absurdo, pero si mis padres creen que ese hombre puede ayudarme, pues lo intentaré mientras no empiecen a cortarme o eletrocutarme, creo que eso ya no lo aceptaría. Prefiero ser homosexual que deformado o con graves traumas._

 _Uno de los psicólogos que me tratan es de religión, suele leerme la biblia y marcarme algunas partes que "condenan" a las personas que aman a alguien se su mismo genero, y me dice que cuando lo supere no solo yo tendré una vida normal y contenta, si no toda mi familia. Eso, aunque trato de no mostrarlo, también me causa depresión. Yo no le hago daño a nadie, pues si porque las parejas de dos chicos no podemos tener hijos es que nos dicen "antinaturales", entonces supongo que antinaturales también son los matrimonios que no son fértiles. Me tachan de pervertido por mi amor por ti, cuando, digo yo ¿Acaso no son ellos también los que mantienen relaciones sexuales sin querer tener decencia? Sino, no se explicaría tantos métodos anticonceptivos, además, si todos "sirviéramos" a Dios como lo hacen las monjas y curas, nos extinguiríamos porque no podríamos caer en el pecado de la lujuria y, lamentablemente, los bebes no nacen de huevos o salen de los árboles._

 _Lamento aburrirte con lo que creo, pero necesito decirle a alguien. A veces Elsa me abraza y me dice que todo estará bien, que todo mejorará, pero yo se que ella, como yo, cree que esas terapia no me van a servir._

 _Las cosas por las que estoy pasando a veces son más grandes que yo y me superan, daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás a cuando teníamos solo quince años y nos robábamos besos a escondidas. A esas tardes soleadas cuando jugábamos en el parque o las veces que nos quedábamos conversando hasta tarde. Cuando podía abrazarte con fuerza sin que nadie nos mirara raro, puesto a que todos suponían que eramos solo mejores amigos._

 _Fue mucho lo que pasamos juntos, me pregunto si me alcanzará la vida para que alguien pueda borrar estos sentimientos hacia ti._

 _Tal vez, mi principal problema, es que no quiero ver a mi enfermedad como una, me aferro a la esperanza de que mi corazón te siga perteneciendo._

 _Algunos con los que hablé me dijeron que llegaron a curarse, pero eso me parece tan lejano en este momento. Si me curó siento que lo haría por los de mi al rededor, pero no puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas tú a la que le pertenecería mi corazón._

 _Me duele mucho que me digas que te casaras algún día, pero si ahí encuentras tu felicidad, no voy a impedírtelo._

 _Con dulzura, Jack Frost._

.

 **¡Basta Jack! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo hablamos?! Lo nuestro NO estaba bien, y sé que llegaras a curarte porque eres un chico bastante fuerte, siempre serás mi mejor amigo y ahí debimos quedarnos, jamás debimos cruzar el limite porque solo nos condenamos.**

 **Aun así te extraño, estoy saliendo con una chica llamada Astrid y mis padres creen que te superé. Pero te seré sincero, me siento horrible, siento que la engaño porque sigo pensando en ti y siento que ella no merece que le haga esto ¡Menos con un chico! Pero no puedo evitarlo, no se los comenté a mis padres para no arruinar su burbuja de felicidad pero si lo hice que un compañero.**

 **Empezaré a ir escondidas con un psicólogo que podrá ayudarme y podré al fin ponerle fin a esta horrible enfermedad.**

 **Aunque... a veces pienso que los sentimientos no deberían ser malos, me duele tenerte tan lejos pero me aterra el tenerte cerca y caer en la tentación. Amo a mis padres Jack, tal vez todos crean que lo hago por Dios, pero en la realidad a ellos es a los que temo decepcionar.**

 **Estoy asustado, porque estos sentimientos no se quitan y me preguntó, si hice algo tan malo como para que Dios me castigue de está forma. Amando lo prohibido, deseando lo antimoral.**

 **Adiós Jack. Saludos, Hipo.**

 **.**

 _Lamento tanto que la sociedad piense así amor, yo se que tal vez nosotros estamos mal y no el resto del mundo. Pero todos dicen que el amor es hermoso, que es el sentimiento más puro que existe, que todos podemos ser amados._

 _Ya se que pasó un mes desde que respondiste, pero creí necesario dejar el tiempo pasar para ver si las cosas seguían igual. Pensé de vuelta en dejarte en paz, desaparecer y así que tu pudiera ser feliz. Pero dejame ser algo egoísta e infantil. Te necesitó._

 _Hace unas dos semanas empecé la escuela, nada especial en ella, solo que me llevaron a dirección por romper un vidrio y pelearme con otro chico de la clase, lo normal. Lo no tan normal pasó hace dos días, cuando cansado de estar siempre en el mismo patio aburrido de siempre me desvíe hacia atrás del colegio, ese muro lleno de plantas y que está tan sucio. Lo que vi me dejo petrificado prácticamente, dos chicos de mi clase estaban besándose, yo no lo creía, sobretodo ¡Por qué ambos tenían novia! Y ambas estaban ahí, ya te imaginas mi cara XP Sobretodo porque ellas no les dijeron nada y empezaron a bromear de cuando iban a salir del "closet" y ahí uno les dijo un seco nunca y ellas les dijeron que iban a seguir apoyándolos ¡Fue lo mas raro que vi en mi vida! Al parecer ellas tenían muy en claro que solo eran una pantalla, supongo que las mejores amigas para eso sirven y me pregunto si con nosotros pudo haber pasado lo mismo._

 _Ahora mismo estoy dentro de mi cama hecho un ovillo con la computadora solo para escribirte._

 _Mamá descubrió que todavía no te superé y se puso un poco distante conmigo. Se que está decepcionada, llevo la terapia pero hasta ahora no funciona en nada, sigue siendo lo mismo._

 _Ayer justamente tuve un terrible lío con el psicólogo, él me pregunto:_

— _¿Creés que la homosexualidad es enfermedad?_

– _No- Le respondí yo._

— _Sabes que es un pecado ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?_

— _Porque hasta ahora no ha bajado Dios y me lo ha dicho. Todos dicen que Dios me ama a mi pero no le gusta que me gusten los hombres, realmente creo que está terapia no me sirve de nada porque estoy aquí por mis familiares. Yo no se si quiero salir, pero mis padres si quieren que salga- y el psicólogo habló con mis padres y les dijo que si yo no lo aceptaba como enfermedad no podrían curarme, porque yo no estaba poniendo de mi parte._

 _Aunque no quisiera decírtelo, quiero hacerlo: llegue a casa y me acosté, luego empece a llorar de frustración y de ira. Por una hora entera probé creer lo que me decían todos, me sentí como una mierda, sentí que nada tenía sentido y llore como nunca. El mundo se volvió negro. Tu amor es lo único que me tiene anclado, lo que siento por ti es lo único que me devolvió algo de mi luz._

 _¿Como puede ser pecado, un sentimiento tan hermoso?_

 _Sentirme como que si estuviera enfermo me hace mal, pensar que lo que padezco en una anomalía no me ayuda en nada. Todos me dicen que si lo acepto habré perdido la batalla, que debo seguir luchando y lograré ser un heterosexual, intentaré por ti y mi familia salir, verlo como una enfermedad, creer que me pueden curar... aunque eso me este hundiendo en esta angustia tan grande que jamás había sentido._

 _Mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo._

.

 **Te pido por favor que dejes de enviarle esos correos a mi hijo, si tu no quieres salir de tu enfermedad haya tú, pero no arrastres con eso a mi hijo también. TU solo veté al infierno, no lograrás hacer que mi hijo te siga NUNCA.**

 **Lo que ustedes sintieron solo fue carnal, NO ES AMOR ESA ABERRACIÓN IGNORANTE. Aferrarse a algo antinatural, ser gay es como un vicio, es fácil entrar pero no es fácil salir. Deja de hacerte la victima, tu sabes bien que estás pecando y lo que te espera.**

 **DEJA A MI HIJO EN PAZ.**

 **Soy el padre de Hipo.**

 **.**

 _Ok .-. Esto te lo envió al correo nuevo que me enviaste Hipo, dile gracias a tu padre por sus consejos, son los que me ha dado todo el mundo._

 _Nadie sabe como Dios piensa en realidad, porque si nos ponemos a pensar... la biblia no fue escrita por Dios ni por Jesús, si no por hombres, así que no deberíamos creer cada silaba de ella porque Jesús eligió a los doce apóstoles y aun así uno lo negó tres veces, otro lo traiciono._

 _No me voy a detener ahora en esto. Ya pasaron seis meses de todo esto y estoy HARTO._

 _Piensa bien en lo que hablamos por otros medios Hipo, por favor._

 _Me siento cansado y hasta timado, sigo siendo lo que soy y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Lo único que saque de todo esto es a que debemos temer por nuestros gustos, si por eso empecemos a mandar a terapia a los que no les gusta la leche porque tomar leche es natural y los que no toman leche son antinaturales -_-_

 _Yo no tengo la verdad, pero la sociedad nos da la espalda y me siento solo. Mis padres creo que se resignaron ante mi orientación, porque respetaron mi decisión de no ir a terapia. Soy "un caso perdido" y entiendo que no quieras seguirme, jamás te obligaría a hacerlo._

 _Se que me dijiste que no contestarías y entiendo, tal vez no nos podamos volver a ver y espero que seas feliz con esa familia que tu y tu familia deseaban para ti._

 _Mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre._

 _Con amor, Jack Frost._

 _._

 **No me pidas que te siga Jack, realmente no puedo. Te amor y, aunque es un sentimiento de lo más hermoso, no es correcto ni natural. Si alguno de los dos en vez de chico fuera una chica no habría problema, pero las cosas no son así. La vida es complicada, tarde o temprano ambos nos olvidaremos de esto y solo quedara como una anécdota.**

 **El tiempo y la distancia lograran hacernos recapacitar y en un futuro, tal vez hasta termines casado con alguna linda chica y con dos hijos.**

 **Bueno, quería leerte y escribirte por última vez.**

 **Hasta nunca, lo siento. Adiós.**

.

 **Cinco años después.**

-Yo creo que todo está bien, si seguimos administrándolo así todo estará bien- hablaba un castaño con una rubia, ambos estaban vestidos con trajes y estaban en el trabajo.

-Si, hoy se le presentará a su nuevo "compañero" de trabajo Hipo ¿No estás emocionado?- sonrió al rubia, Hipo rodó los ojos divertido.

-Claro que no, seguro es un viejito, Astrid- dijo burlón, ella rodó los ojos.

-¡pues deberías sentirte contento! Estás ahora en un nivel más alto ¡has avanzado mucho! Y estoy segura que tu y tu compañero pueden llegar a ser bueno amigos- sonrió.

-Permite dudarlo- dijo divertido.

-Buenos días, señor- la voz de alguien desconocido lo hizo darse vuelta e iba a corresponder el saludo de su compañero antes de quedarse totalmente helado al notar quien era.

-¿Jack Frost?- dijo con incredulidad. Él estaba como siempre, su cabello blanco seguía desordenado y estaba vestido con un traje de color azul que resaltaba sus ojos, él también parecía sorprendido.

-¡Si! Es tu nuevo compañero- dijo sonriendo formalmente la rubia. Ambos se miraban aun sin saber que decir.

 _¿A dos meses de su boda, él se aparecía de nuevo a dejar su mundo de cabeza?_

-Hola Hipo- sonrió al fin con esa sonrisa que lo hacía suspirar de joven y, aunque quisiera negarlo, aun lo hacía. Meses de terapia tirados al carajo por la presencia de una sola persona.

-Hola Jack- dijo estrechando su mano y al sentir el contacto supo, que ya nada podría seguir el mismo curso desde ahora.

.

.

 **¿Fin?**

.

.

 **Bueno, creo que quería darle un final abierto T.T ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
